1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turning exercise device. More particular, the present invention relates to an exercise device in which the user, while in a relatively reclined position on the device, engages the device with the lower body. The user may manually push, pull, and/or twist against the user engaged part of the device, whereby exercising routines may be developed which workout mainly the hip, stomach, buttocks, lower back, thigh, and calve areas. A resistance means may be included to provide a resistance force against the motion of the user. The device may alternatively utilize an automatic feature for inducing a push, pull, and/or twist motion upon the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently there exist many exercise devices for exercising the lower body muscle groups, specifically the stomach, hip, buttocks, lower back, thigh, and calve areas. However, most are suitable for mainly a specific group or possibly a combination of two. Some have proven uncomfortable to operate. For a good many people, especially women, the muscle groups which need the most exercise are in the aforementioned areas. This device uniquely addresses this problem.
There exist many devices upon which the user may sit or stand and perform a twisting exercise routine. This twist motion exercises mainly the stomach and lower back areas. Other devices exist upon which the user stands on one leg and engages a pad member with the thigh of the other leg, pushing against a resistance force with the engaged thigh. This works mainly the thigh and buttocks areas, but only one side of the body at a time is exercised. Some exercise devices allow the user to engage pad members with the inner and/or outer portion of the thigh, performing a type of exercise routine in which the user feels resistance as they pull their legs together or push their legs apart. This exercise routine works mainly the thigh and hip muscles, and for some people, is not very comfortable. Other exercise devices allow the user to engage a pad member with the thighs while in a reclined position, but the user may push only against the member, no pulling or twisting is possible. There are also exercise devices in which the user pushes against a foot support member with their feet, thereby exercising mainly the thigh and calve muscles.
Given that there are a vast number of exercise products for the lower body being sold today, it has come as a surprise that no one has effectively designed a device that can exercise all of the main lower body muscle groups at once, or a selected combination, all from the same device. The device in this specification provides this capability, in either a manual or automatic mode of operation. Both legs of the user are used to operate this device, not one at a time. This therefore cuts down on the required total exercise time. The user operates the device while in a reclined position, which should prove very comfortable for a lot of people, especially those older or disabled. This device is unique in that it provides for selectable twisting, pulling, and/or pushing motion in the lower body area.